Ink
by Loves Ironic Tragedy
Summary: CH. 3: Now Elva was really gone. Sasori goes to tell his mom and in more or less words, she's mad. Deidara is still trying to keep the secret, but being so close to the scorpion is making things difficult...
1. Scorpion

**A/N: Yay for failed attempts at Sasodei fanfiction! This is really freaking OOC and I am so sorry for that. I am apologizing to you so much right now because this sucks. Not entirely; the writing is pretty good and the semistory is decent, but this is just something that was bothering me and bugging me until I wrote it. This might become more than one chapter. I am not sure yet, but I have an idea that I could roll with on this one. It would only go for a few chapters. We'll find out though, won't we?**

_Ink_

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_God damn it._

The clock is ticking far too slowly for him, putting the high-school senior in an awkward position. If he was impatient before, then this was absolutely killing him. Time was turtling along, being very antagonizing. What would he not do to get the hell out of the class? (As he had the worst art teacher in this history of history's history.) Worse yet, the class was teeming with lunatics and blissfully ignorant bastards. Only a few people created anything the redhead deemed artwork; it was more like interesting coincidence to the people that did the work.

The bell rang.

_Fuckin' finally! _

Sasori dashed out the room so fast he was barely visible. He wanted to get out of there so he could make his appointment. What appointment? It was not anyone's business, but if one must know, he was getting his scorpion tattoo finished. The only reason he did not finish on the first run-through was that he allowed himself to get wasted ahead of time. His favorite tattoo artist was a blonde girl that never allowed him to do anything stupid or irrational when it came to permanent markings since she believed that art should be short-lived and go out with a _bang_. Her favorite patron believed the exact opposite. The woman had done his past four tattoos and enjoyed the constant flattery that came with doing her job. Did it ever occur to Sasori that he could just ask her out? Not really; quite honestly he never considered a serious relationship with anyone at all a possibility no matter how much he cared for them.

His little black Mazda Miata pulled into the lot of this really professional-looking parlor called Masterpiece. He had gone so fast that no one on the road saw him, but a couple squirrels had the pleasure of meeting his front tires. Masterpiece though was his favorite tattoo/piercing place. This was where the object of his manhood's affections worked. Knowing this, he leaped out of his car. He pulled up his pants and tugged down on his shirt. He walked through the black-barred door.

There, in all her lovely glory, a blue-eyed angel kicked back in a rolling chair behind a tall, l-shaped desk. Her shoulder length blonde hair shadowed oceanic eyes. Her body is long and lean, but her bust is non-existant. Not that it bothered her one bit- breasts had a tendency to get in the way of things. Her lips were curled lightly into a half-smile. Her face was softly structured and kind, but at the same time mischievous, challenging, and devious. Her voice was considerably lower than most females, but Sasori definitely preferred stronger _women_ to clingy, dependent _girls. _

The blonde's eyes lit up upon the sight of her favorite canvas. She rose to her feet and leaned over the desk. Sasori matched it and they hugged each other. "You are always early, Sasori no danna, yeah?" Sasori laughed and nodded into her shoulder before they pulled apart. "Ah, it is good to see you."

The flame blushed. "You too, Deidara."

Deidara scratched her head. "So we are finishing the scorpion today, yeah? Can I check up on the others before I get started?" She tugged her skin-tight black V-neck shirt and shifted her white shorts. The best thing about Deidara's clothing choice was that it left so little to the imagination, but at the same time just enough. It was very visible that she was _all woman_, otherwise someone would have seen it by now.

"Sure," Sasori agreed.

He followed her into the back to a room of mirrored walls and the central stereo system for the entire shop. They had an extreme variety of music, maybe even every song ever played. Right now it was a piano cover of Hallelujah by Paramore done exceptionally well. Sasori lifted his shirt off over his head, revealing a _fine_ set of abs and a thin build. You could question if he was even the right weight for his height. The first thing someone would notice about him- not the nice body or the smooth skin. First thing visible were tattoos. First, the kanji for 'wake' was on his left pectoral. It had been done by Deidara about a year ago. On the man's left forearm laid an amazing sleeve of vines, wires, and water, all entwined, pushing each other to move further up their master's arm. This intricate design took three separate appointments on three different dates, each session about two hours long. Then, tucked into the nape of his neck, Sasori had _Vini Vedi Vici_ done in his handwriting (tattooed by Deidara, of course) in the shape of a ring. This is from about half a year ago. Finally, sitting on his right hip beside his abdomen is the start of a black scorpion waiting to be inked the color of its artist's eyes. It was started last week.

How does Sasori- the man with a hard-on for art –manage to see Deidara between random tattoo appointments? Relatively easily—he shows up twice a week because his older sister Elva works there. Even better, Elva and Deidara are good friends at work. That means they talk a lot and a certain girl-addict heard through the grapevine that a blonde known as Dei liked him. Why not randomly drive an hour out of your way to see a completely hot chick that has a thing for you?

"Aw, sick!" Deidara cheered while beaming, tracing the design on the forearm of the only other person in the room. "I think you are my most successful project, Danna."

Sasori smirked in triumph. He loved things like that. He loved when girls loved him, especially if that girl was going to be Deidara. "Really?"

"Un, yeah. You are probably my favorite, too," she said, cluing him in. He beamed, enjoying every moment of the woman's attention. "So let's get down to business, yeah? What color is this bad boy going to be, un?"

Sasori started to blush as Deidara's hand ran over the scorpion gently, making him shudder. Deidara smiled, eyes shimmering childishly. "What color are your eyes? "he asked. He fumbled to add, "I mean, I know they are blue, but what shade?"

Deidara's cheeks flushed bright pink. She dropped her hand from the man's hip and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Uh… I, un, guess that they are sky blue or aquamarine." She hung her head. _Oh geez I am blushing like hell. This is not embarrassing or anything. He can tell I like him now. Damn it!_

"Yeah that is the color I want my scorpion."

_Yipes!_ Deidara's face was rainbowing. _Oh sweet mother…_ "A-are you sure? Red is a more powerful color and far more bold."

Sasori nodded. "Yeah, but I want aquamarine."

"S-Sasori sama, are you coming on to me?" Deidara fumbled with her words. Why? She hardly knew. She rarely got nervous around anyone, but the idea of this man coming onto her made her very, very happy.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. He could have easily answered one of three ways.

We have not had sex so no, I cannot say I have come onto you.

I always hit on you. Are you honestly telling me you never noticed? (Insert dumb blonde comment here.)

Or C. Like hell you dumb bitch.

He opened his mouth to answer her question, but Deidara interrupted him. It was probably best, seeing as he was about to pick B and lord knows he would have gotten a smack across the face. Contrary to his belief though, Deidara would have actually melted into him like marshmallows into an ember. Too bad Sasori did not speak up. He could have gotten exactly what he wanted.

"Anyway, let's get started, yeah?" Deidara nervously trailed off to her station and prepared for a long, long, _long_ afternoon.

"Dei." Sasori leaned against the wall, ignoring that he was shirtless in a room full of ladies staring blankly at his figure. "What's wrong?"

In her head, she tried to think of anything that qualified as a plausible excuse for her reasoning as to why having a thing for her coworker's brother was wrong.

Well, shit. There was an answer right there. "Listen, danna," Deidara started then stopped. Honorifics like that would lead him on. "Sasori, you're the brother of my friend and to add to that, I'm older than you, un."

"Yeah by what, a year? I'm not smaller than you or weaker than you or any less talented than you. In fact, I beat you in all three of those categories." He could have gone on forever about why he was great for her, but a woman's pride allows her to come up with two excuses for every single one that a guy can come up with.

"Not the point, un!"

"So is it a matter of I'm not good enough?"

Deidara rolled her eyes. This was not the first time this topic came up between them. "I am not getting into this with you. Just drop it, yeah?"

Sasori sat down in the reclining chair that victims of tattoos had to lie in. They were victims because, to Sasori at least, getting a tattoo felt like all of your pubic hairs being rapidly plucked out. Deidara had an all-too-gentle touch though, so when she started cleaning off the figure of the scorpion with antiseptic it tickled and ended up being awkwardly intimate.

"Come on, Deidara. I'm really sick of waiting. You know how impatient I am and you have never even given me a chance. I can be anything you want and better," he pointed out.

"You are sick in the head, un." She shook her head. "What do you want from me? It has to be something."

"One chance, that's all. It happens to be the only thing I want from you."

"So I do not have to finish this scorpion."

"Like hell you don't! I still want it blue!"

"Fine! Geez, stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you. I just want you to go out with me _one time_. If you don't like it- or me for that matter –then I won't bother you again and I'll even take my services elsewhere."

Deidara frowned. Life without Sasori would suck. She found herself excited on Wednesdays and Saturdays when she knew he would be there. She rubbed her forehead with the hand she was not using to dip a needle in sky blue ink. "Fine. You win, un. I'll go out with you _one time_."

Sasori beamed. "How about right after this? The Miata is out front and could use some more miles."

Deidara patted his stomach. "Don't push it, un," she said stiffly as she pushed the needle onto the scorpion on his hip. Sasori spazzed in momentary pain, but recovered instantly.

_You are so lucky you're hot;_ she felt like saying that but did not. Some things were just better off unsaid—especially when you are holding a tool that leaves permanent marks. It takes the utmost focus to do it. It takes more focus when you hardly think tattoos make sense because everlasting art is a nonexistent concept to you. (Still talking about Deidara, here.)

"By the way," Sasori interrupted the silence as he laid back in the chair, finally relaxing. "Have you seen Elva?"

"…What?"


	2. First To Go

**A/N: As you're about to find out, this story is going to have a decent pace. Again- if I decide to continue it. I'm kind of working on this as I feel it should be worked on. I know where it's going, but not how to get there. This will probably be relatively short, but who knows? I don't. That's part of spontaneity, of which I am a fan. Enjoy this incredibly misplaced chapter that is very exciting-ish for the second chapter of a story that you thought was going to be romantic. It will be, but not really. Or will it? I guess I'll keep you guessing, too! :) Reviews are nice, and thank you to the sweethearts who alerted, faved, and reviewed on the first one. Onward!!**

**Chapter Two: First to Go**

_Elva was dead and if not, dying._

After Deidara finished coloring in Sasori's new scorpion, they got in the Miata and followed the humming of police sires to a dark alley barricaded with fluorescent yellow 'Do Not Cross' tape. Upon seeing the scene, the new couple leaped out of the sports car and checked out what they could from behind the barrier. And when they saw the girl's body, tossed onto the ground, covered in bruises, blood, and other bodily fluids that release after death, the two of them gasped. Their jaws completely dropped. Sasori's hit the ground.

"Elva!" he screamed. A police officer dashed over to him, flailing hand meant to calm him but failing.

"You know the girl?" the orange-haired officer with nasal stud-piercings asked.

"Yes! That's my sister! What the hell happened?!" Sasori demanded to have answers to an unanswered question. Deidara put her hand on his shoulder, as if to tell him to calm down.

"Sir, please relax. We just got the call and rushed here to find her like this."

"Who called?" Who the hell was it?!" Sasori yelled. Deidara angrily yanked his arm.

"That is secured information, boy. I am not at liberty to exploit it," Officer Pein (according to his badge) informed the infuriated man.

Sasori glanced in every direction, looking for someone that appeared out of place—most of the people there were EMTs and law enforcers. Standing near one of the large brick buildings whose distance apart equaled the creation of the alley were three figures, two of whom were familiar to Sasori. The girl with blue hair and empty eyes, dressed in a pair of skinny pants and a shirt for the band Tool, was Elva's closest friend Konan. She was next to Elva's boyfriend Itachi- an overworked, overtired, alcoholic son of a state politician. He wore a pair of baggy dark-wash jeans and a dark red t-shirt with a weird black cloud on the front. If Sasori recalled, the raven also had a tattoo of that cloud on his right pinky's knuckle. He was about half dead and always morbid. It was part of his draw to Elva—the silver-haired woman more beautiful than the goddess of love, the strong woman wielding more power than the goddess of war. The graceful, elegant, extraordinary woman had the world at her feet and now… She was gone.

Sasori started to cry; 23 years of life was not enough for her. She never even got to live. Deidara gave a reassuring squeeze to Sasori's shoulder. "Danna…" she whispered. A few drops of rain struck the top of her head, dampening her roots.

"I'll fucking kill him," the enraged one threatened. As each drop dripped from the sky and collapsed to his cheek, it seemed like steam was coming off of him. He was overheating.

"Danna, please calm down. I know you're upset, yeah? But please…" she begged.

"My sister is dead," he hissed through gritted teeth. "How can I calm down?!" He exploded like a bomb.

"You don't even know who killed her!" Deidara pointed to the three Sasori had previously been studying before she said, "Figure it out before you kill someone. I don't want you in jail, un."

"How can you say that?! Someone killed my fucking sister! Out of three people that could've done it, one is her boyfriend and one is her best friend. You think I shouldn't be pissed?"

"Of course I do, but I don't think you are handling your emotions the right way, un."

"What should I do, cry? I don't cry!" he screamed at the innocent blonde woman's face. Tears of fear formed in her shimmery blue eyes. "I don't fucking see you crying, hypocritical bitch!"

The ice cold tears escaping from Deidara's eyes mixed with rain; of course he could not tell she was crying. Mr. Insensitive Bastard couldn't see because he was blinded by anger. "She was my friend…" Deidara said, voice cracking like an egg. "And I am crying… Try to understand that I care too…" She sniffed and hung her head, rubbing her eyes, not even remotely ashamed of crying in front of him. This was not the first time.

Sasori's rage stopped in its tracks as the victim's brother pulled the mourning girl into his arms more unexpectedly than the Knicks winning the NBA Play-Offs. He apologized quietly, barely over a whisper. He told the girl to give him a minute. She nodded into his shoulder and released him from her clutches. The boy walked over to Itachi, Konan, and the anonymous blue-haired man that was large and bulky, being investigated by Officer Pein.

"Sasori!" Itachi's eyes perked up in relief. Then they sunk back into the trenches of death. His pale face gained color in comfort. "I am so sorry. I wish I could've…"

Sasori shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"No, it is," Itachi admitted.

Sasori started to question Itachi's innocence immediately. "What happened?"

"We were walking—Elva, Konan, and I. Then Konan said she had to go to the bathroom. So she went into a building across the street in the strip. Elva and I waited by this alley for her. The ice cream shop is open today so I figured I would go grab something for her. I asked her to wait here for Konan and I would be back ASAP. She kissed me and told me to hurry." Now, a sight rarer than a blue moon has been seen—Itachi's tears. No one ever really got to see Itachi cry because it was nothing like his dead persona. Itachi was a cold man, but damn did he treat Elva like the sun treated the earth. He was always warm to her and shone light on her life, constantly giving her hope and happiness. He loved her and now that she was dead, well… What had he to live for? Was it to be his asshole of a politician father? Was it to be his job? No. Itachi refused to live for the sake of his job.

What Would Elva Do?

He desperately needed a rubbery bracelet that said that.

_What would Elva do?_

To him, Elva meant more than anything. There was no doubt in his mind that she was meant to be his and only his. There was no pain that he could not withstand with her holding his hand. There was no way that he would be able to live without her.

"I came back," he started to finish his story. "She was dead." He leaned against the brick wall and slid down until his head was between his knees. His breathing was shallow. His heartbeat was somewhere between pounding and murmuring, but he could not tell. His focus was on the dizzy spell attacking him.

Konan reached down and put her hand on his shoulder. "Itachi-kun …" Konan peered into Sasori's eyes. "I regret your loss, Sasori- kōhai. I regret this loss for all of us."

Sasori sniffed and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. He asked her quietly, "Wasn't there a creepy blue-haired guy here a minute ago?"

"Who, Kisame? Oh, he's Itachi's friend. He works at the store I was using the restroom of. He's the," she paused and crossed her arms, pointed in different directions, made an invisible list. "Son of Itachi's dad's advisor's brother."

Something about that guy rubbed Sasori the wrong way in every way. A hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped, startled. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Feeling better, danna?"

Sasori sniffed. "Not much, but enough." He rubbed his eyes.

Konan and Deidara locked eyes intensely when he was not paying attention. They exchanged a knowing look. What were they sharing? What did they know that Sasori didn't? It was obvious that they both knew _something_. Sasori had no idea that Konan and Deidara knew who killed her and why, but they could never tell because they were under the same exact oath Elva broke and that inevitably lead to her demise.

"Dei," Sasori scratched his head. "I want to go home. Someone has to tell mom and dad before the police can."

Deidara broke the connection with Konan and looked at Sasori. "Do you want me to get a ride home?" she asked, scared he would be uncomfortable with her there.

"No. I need you to come with me," he told her. He looked down at Itachi, then up at Konan. "I'll… See you."

"Right, then. We'll see you around. Call me later," Konan ordered.

Sasori nodded and grabbed Deidara's hand. She flushed. Sasori assured Konan that she would get a call later and tugged Deidara away to the Miata, all the while shuddering, shivering, and freezing from the frosty rain. Deidara concernedly held his hand that held the gearshift while he drove, as he refused to allow the woman to let go. He needed the comfort. He needed her there.

But he didn't need to know who killed his sister and why. Not yet, anyway. Deidara sighed deeply, somewhat disappointed in herself, but elected not to say anything. It could wait.

Or could it?


	3. Malcontent

**Chapter Three: Malcontent**

_The same day._

8:45 PM: Deidara's phone vibrates in her pocket. In the sheer silence of the quietly-driven Miata, she thinks it would be apocalyptically loud. Luckily for her it is not and she ignores the vibrations and focused on caressing Sasori's hand. It is stiff… Like a puppet.

8:50 PM: Sasori runs a red light and his tailed by a cop.

9:10 PM: The Miata finally disappears from the sight of the cop when the man in the police automobile finds someone speeding. Never go eighty in a forty zone or they will find you.

9:30 PM: Deidara's cell phone rings with W.A.M.S by Fall Out Boy. She answers quietly as to not disturb Sasori's thoughtful state of being. "Hello?"

A deep, scratchy voice answers in response, "_She_ is next?"

Deidara recognized the tone immediately. Her jaw dropped. Her shoulders shake. She releases Sasori's hand and faces the window. "How did you get this number?" she hisses. He is not supposed to have her number; not yet, anyway. How the hell did he find out so damn fast?!

"My sources will remain unnamed, girl." He chuckles. "I would ask you to thank her for me, but that is no longer possible."

Her lower lip quivers. "Y-you were there… Today at the alley…"

"Of course I was! Who else could have thrown those wretched cops off their trail? I'm a _very_ convincing actor."

Deidara wants to hang up. Elva had been the only one to see him or know his identity. _Shit_, Deidara thinks, _Why the hell did she do this to us, un?_

"You know what you must do," he reminds her. The line goes dead.

Deidara shoves her phone in her pocket and rubs her forehead. She peeks at Sasori out of the corner of her eye. H is outside, leaning against the closed driver-side door.

9:38 PM: Deidara gets out of the Miata and convinces Sasori it is time to tell his parents.

10:00 PM: Sasori goes up to the door and knocks.

10:01 PM: Sasori silently cheers to himself as no one answers the door. Deidara whacks his arm and glares. Sasori wraps an arm around her waist.

10:04 PM: Sasori turns around and starts to lead Deidara back to the Mazda.

10:05 PM: The door opens.

Sasori's mother, a beautiful white-blonde woman that looked nothing like her son but identical to her daughter with her hazel eyes and button nose, answered the door.

"Sasori…" She smiles softly. She has not seen her son since he got his first tattoo around a year ago. She refused to see him. She refused to see dysfunction and preferred to live in the imaginary world that years of denial had created.

"Hello mom."

"It's been far too long, sweetie. Who is your new friend?" she asks politely, folding her pale arms over her chest.

Sasori places his hand on Deidara's hip protectively. She does not understand why. But then, she does not know this woman's dark secrets. Her demons are just as devilish as Elva's. Both of them probably knew it when she was alive, too.

"Mom, this is Deidara. She worked with Elva," he told his former parent. Former because he knows she does not really care. "Deidara, this is my mother Fiona."

An O hangs from the woman's lips. Her eyebrows go up. "Nice to meet you, Deidara. _Worked_ as in not anymore?"

Sasori nods. "Yes. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Of course not, doll. Please do," Fiona opens the door wide and allowed them into the living room. A flat-screen television nestles in an entertainment center, apparently turned to Bravo TV. The room is illuminated by a few floor lamps- one in each corner of the scalene chamber. The furniture is rustic, like something out of a Victorian mansion, but this is not a mansion and this is _not_ the time to be admiring interior decoration.

"What a marvelous set-up you have here, ma'am. Un." Deidara attempts to flatter the woman in hopes of staying on her good side.

"Thank you, Deidara. It takes a lot of maintenance with the boys always ruining things around here," she admits.

Sasori stops walking dead in his tracks. He sharply turns to her. He wonders aloud, "_Boys_?"

Fiona nods. "Yes, yes. Your father and I decided that having more kids would put a strain on my body so we adopted a pair of twins."

Sasori's face twists in skepticism. "_Twins_?" he emphasizes the word to make it sound disgusting as he speaks it.

"Yes, dear, twins. Is it so hard to believe?"

"Not really," he acknowledges. "You've always loved to baby people."

"So Sasori," she interrupts his thoughts as she continues with, "you finally decide to visit; at the dark hours of night nonetheless. Either this lovely lady is not wearing _the ring_ or you need something." She adds, "Please sit."

The three of them sit down- Deidara and Sasori on the loveseat—leaving them comfortably close—and Fiona on a reclining chair next to the corner of the couch, creating an L shape. Deidara chuckles mildly at the ring comment, wondering whether or not Sasori had brought girls to his mum previously or if this is the first time. Either way, it was cute of his mom to ask.

"Well, mom…" Sasori rubs the back of his head. Surprisingly enough he has no nerves whatsoever right now. He is completely collected, completely fine. Is he upset? Yes. Does he miss Elva? Of course he does. Does he care about how his mother is going to react?

… No, not really. He could give a rat's ass less.

A rat's ass is very small, for those who do not know.

"Elva is…"

Fiona's jaw drops as Sasori stutters. "She finally told you?!" She grins.

Sasori and the lovely blonde next to him exchange a look. "What are you talking about?" the former asks.

"Oh she was just so ecstatic when she told me she was engaged to Itachi. I can't believe she didn't tell any of us sooner. And so close to the wedding, too!"

Deidara's lips part. She tilts her head in confusion. "She never mentioned a wedding to me."

Fiona blinks awkwardly. "Well…" She prejudicially stares at some of the visible tattoos on Deidara's arm. The girl in question flushes and hangs her head, gold locks hiding her uncomfortable gaze. Sasori squeezes her side lightly as if to assure her that it is all right and there is nothing she has to worry about. "I cannot see why, for the life of me, she did not tell you."

Sasori fumes and demands she not be so sarcastic.

She shakes her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mom, Elva's dead," Sasori admits, interjecting her train of thought and stopping it from arriving at the station.

Fiona stops talking immediately. She stutters. "W-w-what?!"

"Yes, mom, Elva is dead. She was killed today in an alley in our city." He keeps a straight face. He does not shed a tear. He does not regret his insensitivity. He just pulls Deidara closer in place of telling her that she does not need to cry anymore- especially right now. His eyes are dead though, and there is almost no way to prove he is feeling much of anything.

Which is suited because he isn't.

"Y-you… You're not crying…" Fiona points out needlessly.

Sasori shrugs. "Well I've known for a few hours now. It just took me a while to get here." He earns a nasty snarl from his mother. He blinks innocently. "What?"

"You selfish bastard," she hisses.

His eyebrows shoot up. Deidara's face has _confused_ written all over it. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sister is dead yet you don't shed a single god damn tear!"

He nods as if that were meant to be obvious. "I already cried, mom. I'm not going to kill myself over it."

"What about your friend?" She glares pointedly at Deidara. "Well?"

Deidara awkwardly fiddles with strands of her hair. "I… I uh… Well you see…"

"Mom, seriously, stop it. Deidara's a mess you don't have to shove this all in her face." Sasori is fuming on the inside, impatience racking his brain while his mother probes him stupidly.

Fiona rises to her feet in one quick step and rushes over. Her hand collides with the side of Sasori's face as tears stream from her eyes, her cheeks a burning red from the heat. "You're not my son."

"Yippee! Finally it's over," he sarcastically spits in her face. He jumps to his feet and clenches his fists.

Deidara goes unnoticed as she slips out of the house and back to the Miata. She intends on waiting for Sasori before she goes home. If only she had known that what was going on in that house- eighteen years of angst –could only blow out so fast.

It wasn't until around midnight that she got fed up.


End file.
